puppet_masterfandomcom-20200214-history
Leech Woman/Puppet
Original = |-| Revenge= Leech Woman (called Miss Leech in promotional material for the first film) is one of the living puppets that Andre Toulon built in Berlin during the second World War. Along with Blade, her origin is revealed in Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge. It is revealed that she was actually sculpted in the image of Toulon's wife, Elsa, who had been killed by the Nazis. Toulon attempted to revive her in puppet form, and added the mystic leech powers so that she would be able to avenge herself. As her name would suggest, Leech Woman has the unique ability to regurgitate leeches. These leeches are more powerful than normal leeches, as they can kill humans fairly quickly. She also has a small knife attatched to her dress that she will use from time to time. She was thrown into a fireplace and seemingly destroyed during the events of Puppet Master II, but returned and was repaired in the Action Lab Comics. Physical appearance Leech Woman started out as looking like a doll of Elsa in a white dress, but after being bought to life her appearance changed slightly. She is a pretty woman with pale skin with a slight pink tint to it, black lifeless eyes with blue eye shadow and pink eyeliner. Her lips are red and her hair is long and black. Her nails are sometimes painted red or black and she is barefoot. She is usually wearing a long pink dress with a glittery symbol on the front or a purple gypsy dress with a pink scarf. When she is attacking a victim and spitting out a leech, her face completely changes into a more ugly, monster-like face with a big wide open mouth. ---- Puppet Master III During the 1940's Andre and Elsa Toulon had lived together in Berlin, Germany. When World War II began and the country was converted into Nazi Germany, they were both against it. Andre had built her a doll that resembled her and presented to her as a gift. The two of them started to put on satirical puppet performances which displayed their disdain to the Third Reich which depicted an Adolf Hitler puppet being attacked by Six-Shooter who was representing the United States. After the performance Andre would meet with the children in the audience and play magic tricks on them and give them candy. A Nazi lieutenant Eric Stein saw one of these performances and warned Andre to change the subject matter of the show but he refused. Later that night Andre would feed his four puppets the elixir with a syringe to make them stronger. Eric Stein then spied on Andre in his workshop through a window and took photos of the puppets walking around on their own. During this time the Nazis were working on a secret project involving reanimating their dead soldiers to be put back into the battlefield. Eric handed in the photos of Andre's puppet performance as well as his puppets moving around to Major Kraus, who then ordered him to be arrested for mocking Hitler and reveal the secrets to his puppets so that it could be used in their reanimation project. The Nazis raided Andre and Elsa's home and stole the magic, but Elsa tried to stop them but she was shot in the back by one of the Nazis then Kraus killed her by shooting her in the face. Andre then used the help of the puppets to escape from the Nazi's clutches and became a fugitive hiding out at an old bombed out building. He broke into the Morgue and extracted the brain matter out of Elsa's corpse, he then broke into a Pharmacy and used the equipment in there to create more elixir. After this he mixed the elixir with Elsa's brain matter and injected it into the Elsa puppet he had created which brought it to life with her essence inside. He then fed her medical leeches that were in jars in the pharmacy which gave her the ability to regurgitate them at will and use this as a weapon of defense. He then named the puppet Leech Woman and started to plot revenge on all of the Nazis that were responsible for Elsa's death. One of the people Andre took revenge on was Eric Stein who he commanded Pinhead to break his leg with a wrench which would then allow Leech Woman to climb up onto him and kill him by covering his entire face in leeches. After the Nazis had tracked down Andre's hiding place they raided it and he escaped out of the back entrance. Leech Woman and a few of the other puppets remained inside to fight off the Nazis. Leech Woman killed one of them by spitting leeches into his mouth which caused him to choke to death. Kraus then stormed the building and began firing his gun at Leech Woman, but she managed to dodge all of the bullets and returned back to Andre. He then took the puppets back to his house to rest where Leech Woman comforted him by rubbing his head gently. That night Andre took the puppets to the Gestapo Headquarters to get his final revenge on Kraus with the help of the puppets. After Kraus was killed Andre took the puppets on a train to Switzerland to escape. ---- Retro Puppet Master Leech Woman appeared briefly in the 1941 wrap around segments (although wrongly titled 1944 in the movie). While hiding out in Switzerland after the events of the third movie, Andre Toulon told the puppets a story of how he discovered the magic and how he met Elsa. Leech Woman wore a purple gypsy dress and a pink scarf during the time in Berlin, and during the time in Switzerland she had now wore a long light pink dress. It is possible Andre or herself had knitted her a new outfit. ---- Axis Trilogy Axis of Evil Shortly after Andre Toulon's suicide in the Bodega Bay Inn, Danny Coogan a disabled carpenter had inherited the puppets from him. After taking the puppets home he discovered the elixir and decided to test it out by injecting it into them and bring them to life. Danny quickly learnt that one of the Nazis that tried to kill Andre was working as a spy at a weapons factory his girlfriend Beth was working at. Danny tried to tell her but she didn't believe him so he followed the Nazi to his hideout in Chinatown and stole a piece of paper. Danny read the paper and discovered that the Nazis were working with a Ozu, a Japanese saboteur who were planning to blow up the factory that Beth was working at. The Nazis caught Danny spying on them but he managed to get away. When he got home he immediately showed the plan to Beth who now started to believe him. He introduced her to the puppets and she was shocked that they could move by their self. Later that day Danny took the puppets back to the Nazi's secret hideout to take a few pictures to hand into the army. While he was there the Nazis tracked down his address and killed his mother and brother and kidnapped Beth and took her back to their hideout as a hostage. Danny took the puppets to the hideout and unleashed them on the Nazis and Japanese saboteurs. Danny used Leech Woman to kill one of the Japanese guards by spitting leeches into his sushi, which he then ate and choked to death on them. After all the Nazis were killed by the puppets Ozu stole Tunneler, then Danny took Beth and the puppets back home to figure out how to rescue him. Axis Rising Shortly after escaping Ozu was shot and killed by another group of Nazis lead by Commandant Heinrich Moebius that were also hiding out in Chinatown who then stole Tunneler from her. The Nazis would later use Tunneler's serum to make their own evil puppets. A few days later Danny had received the medal of bravery for killing the Nazi spies. During the ceremony the Nazi's puppets attacked and killed an American general. The puppets fought the Nazi puppets briefly before they retreated. Danny and the puppets used the help of an American soldier Sgt. Stone to track down the location of the Nazis and they took a few of the puppets with them for help and decided to leave Leech Woman and Jester behind as they could not defend themselves as good as the others. After they both discovered the location of the Nazi's hideout they returned back home to think of a plan to infiltrate it. Leech Woman picked up Six-Shooter's head and tried to get Danny's attention to rebuild him as she felt he would be a perfect weapon to use against them. At first Danny didn't understand what she was trying to tell him but he slowly caught on and proceeded to repair him. Danny and Stone then took the puppets and returned back to the hideout to rescue Tunneler. While at the hideout there were two guards waiting by the entrance, Stone knocked one of them out and Blade stabbed the other one in the head which allowed Leech Woman to kill him by filling his mouth with leeches. Inside the hideout the puppets fought the Nazi's puppets and Stone was killed in the process. During the fight Leech Woman slapped Bombshell, one of the Nazi puppets in the face and then proceeded to wrestle her on the floor. Bombshell then tried to shoot and kill Leech Woman but Six-Shooter rescued her by shooting her multiple times. Towards the end of the fight all of the Nazi puppets escaped out of the building, apart from Kamikaze who pressed a switch that was attached to dynamite on his back which caused the building to explode. Danny escaped unharmed with the puppets and took them back to his house to celebrate Tunneler's rescue and plan a mission to track down the remaining three Nazi puppets and destroy them before they cause anymore harm. Axis Termination One year later Danny and Beth arranged to meet Captain Brooks in a secret location so that they could hand over the puppets and the elixir to him so that it could benefit the American military, but when they arrived they were both shot and killed by a Nazi spy. Shortly after this Brooks arrived and killed the spy and took the puppets to General Kip Hansard. Hansard then assigned Brooks to join Dr. Ivan Ivanov and a group of psychics working for the American military, who were using their powers to track down the location of a special unit of psychic Gestapo Nazis that were hiding out somewhere in California. After finding a trace of the Nazis at a local power-station, Brooks decided to take two of the psychics with him along with Leech Woman, Tunneler and Blade so that they could investigate, but when they arrived they met the leader of their enemy's group, Sturmbahnfurher Krabke, who used his strong psychic energy to put two of the puppets into a slumber and turn all of their fears against them. Shortly after this Leech Woman climbed up onto the roof and vomited a leech down onto Krabke, which proceeded to latch onto his eye. After this he pulled a cable off the wall to electrocute the leech to get it off while everyone escaped. In Brook's final mission he took Blade, Tunneler, Leech Woman, Ivan and another psychic Georgina Vale to break into the Nazi's hideout to kill all of them and rescue Pinhead and Ivan's daughter Elisa in the process. While Brooks had a shoot out with Dr. Freuhoffer's puppets, Georgina decided to seduce one of the Nazis by removing her clothes and dancing seductively, while she did this Leech Woman spat a leech out of her mouth into his mouth which caused him to choke to death. After they had killed most of the Nazis, Ivan took the puppets back and put them into the trunk to rest. ---- Puppet Master After escaping from Switzerland, Andre Toulon arrived in America at the Bodega Bay Inn hotel in California. Andre used this hotel to hide from the Nazis and even cut a hole in the wall and made a secret hiding place for him to put his puppets in emergencies. One day the Nazi's had finally located Andre and arrived at the hotel so he put all of the puppets in the trunk and hid them in the wall. Toulon then proceeded to shoot himself in the head so that the Nazis couldn't steal the information from him. Many years later in the late 1980's, a group of psychics worked together and tried to trace down the location of Andre's puppets with their mind powers but they gave up as the task was too difficult for them. However Neil Gallagher, the leader of the group didn't give up, he traced Andre to the Bodega Bay Inn and there he tricked Megan, the owner of the hotel into falling in love with him and marrying him so he could get access to the hotel and search for the puppets. When he finally discovered where they were he bought them to life and gained their trust. He then invited his former colleagues to the hotel and gave the puppets instructions to kill them all and then he killed himself but first told the puppets to revive him with the elixir after they were all dead. He did this so that the other psychics couldn't pick up on the fact that he had discovered the secret with their mind powers as he didn't want to share it with them. One of the psychics Alex Whitaker had a dream a few nights before arriving at the hotel of being covered in leeches which actually came true, but not to him. On the first night of the psychics staying at the hotel the puppets began to fulfill Neil's final command and began killing them one by one. In one of the hotel rooms there was Carlissa Stamford and Frank Forrester, who were doing a nontraditional psychic experiment which involved sex and bondage. Carlissa tied Frank to the bed and blindfolded him and then began to have sex with him as they claimed this could open a portal to the spirit world and they could contact Neil's ghost.While they did this Tunneler and Leech Woman entered their room. Tunneler killed Carlissa and then Leech Woman began to moan and laugh while kissing Frank on the chest. Frank was blindfolded and assumed it was Carlissa kissing him, but then Leech Woman began to spit leeches all over his body. Frank managed to remove the blindfold from his face and saw that it was a living puppet spitting leeches on him and he began to scream in terror, but only Alex heard and he just assumed it was an orgasm. Frank died shortly after this as the leeches had sucked out every drop of blood from his body. After all of the people in the hotel were dead apart from Alex and Megan, the puppets revived Neil who confronted them and told them the truth of what he had done. Neil threw Jester across the room which caused his head to become distorted then he explained how he was bored of experimenting with puppets and wanted to use the dead psychics as new test subjects. The puppets were furious after learning the truth and after seeing what he had done to Jester. The puppets then tortured Neil to death slowly in an elevator in revenge. Pinhead held him down, while Tunneler drilled into his neck and Blade opened his mouth wide with his hook allowing Leech Woman to spit a giant leech into his mouth. After Neil finally died it is unknown what happened to the puppets. It is possible Megan became their new master or she sold them at an auction. The Action Lab Comics touch on it very slightly. ---- Curse of the Puppet Master Many years after the events of the first Puppet Master movie, the puppets were bought at an auction by Dr. Magrew, a sideshow exhibitor in California. Magrew kept the puppets in cages and used them in performances on his ranch, in one of them he would put Leech Woman on display for people to come up and see her move around on her own. Leech Woman did not do much during this time, she did not even use any of her leeches. At one point when Magrew is introducing his new assistant Robert to the puppets, he said to him that he hoped that he never found out why she is called Leech Woman. One night Magrew attempted to turn Robert into a puppet with hope that it will not fail that time. After successfully doing it the puppets disapproved of Magrew's method of transferring a living person's soul into a puppet and they turned on him. Leech Woman out stretched her arms towards Magrew in a threatening manner, then Blade, Pinhead, Tunneler and the newest puppet Tank killed him. It is unknown how the puppets got away from that area after this but they would end up at the Bodega Bay Inn. ---- Puppet Master II During this time the puppets had no master and were extremely low on their elixir so they returned to the Bodega Bay Inn and used the last of it to revive Andre Toulon from the dead. When Andre returned from the dead however he had turned insane and pure evil. During this time a team of parapsychologists were staying at the hotel to investigate. Andre sent the puppets out on killing sprees in the night to gather brain matter to be used in the elixir. At first the puppets would kill pigs and mules at the local farm, but Andre insisted that only human brains would work so he sent Blade, Leech Woman and his newest puppet Torch back to the farm but this time to kill the people who owned it. Blade cut the electric fence around the farm with his knife, and then broke open the window to the cabin. Blade hid behind furniture while Leech Woman killed the male farmer by stabbing him in his head with a small knife and pulled pieces of his brain out. This awoke his wife who jumped out of bed in terror. Leech Woman then ran away and hid behind the sofa while the woman picked up a shotgun and tried to locate her. When she peaked out from behind the sofa, the woman fired the gun but it missed her. Then Blade stabbed the woman in the back of her leg which caused her to drop the gun, which slid under the sofa out of reach. Leech Woman then climbed up on a shelf which knocked down a porcelain doll which distracted the woman temporarily, she then jumped from the shelf towards her but the woman picked up a frying pan and knocked her on the floor. The woman began stomping on Leech Woman and then picked her up and threw her into a furnace. Leech Woman screamed in pain as she was getting burnt by the flames inside, and eventually died. She is not seen again in the movie or any of the sequels that take place after these events. She did however return in the Action Lab Comics. It is interesting to note that Andre started to obsess over Carolyn Bramwell, a parapsychologist staying at the hotel and start to think that she was his wife reincarnated, only after Leech Woman had died. ---- Eternity Comics Information Needed ---- Action Lab Comics Halloween 1988 One year before the main 1989 events of the first Puppet Master movie, Neil Gallagher had recently uncovered the hiding place of the puppets at the Bodega Bay Inn. On Halloween Neil took the puppets to Pi Kappa Sig sorority house where he commanded the puppets to kill the college girls that were staying there so that he could see how effective each puppet was and also use the girl's corpses as new human test subjects so that he could perfect the elixir to work on humans. The puppets then followed Neil's orders and started to kill all of the girls there one by one. Leech Woman hid inside of a pumpkin that one of the girls called Alice carving. Neil then grabbed her by the mouth to prevent her from screaming while Leech Woman spat leeches all over her, until she died. Neil was angry at how they carried out the murders and because all of the bodies were too badly mutilated, he couldn't use them for his experiments so he told the puppets that they would have to do it again another day. Halloween 1989 A few months after the main events of the first Puppet Master movie, Megan Gallagher had taken over as the puppet's new master and she let them roam free around the hotel and act as guards for her. During Halloween a teenage boy had broke into the hotel dressed as a demon to play a prank on her. The puppets attacked him and killed him as they thought he was a real monster coming in to kill Megan. Then the puppets unmasked him and realized it was just a boy, so they dragged his body down into a cavern below the hotel to hide it. In the cavern were four of the boy's friends who witnessed the puppets dragging his corpse, so the puppets were forced to kill them too. The next morning Megan woke up and had no idea about what hat happened. The Offering info needed Rebirth info needed Boy of Wood info needed Blood Debt info needed Vacancy info needed Retro Now info needed Curtain Call info needed ---- Trivia *Charles Band claims that she may have been repaired after her death in the second movie. *Charles Band claims Paramount wanted to kill her off because they thought she was too disgusting but other crew have said it was his choice. *She was repaired from her death in the Action Lab Comics. *Her name may have been a tribute to the 1960 Universal Horror movie 'The Leech Woman'. *Although she did not return in The Littlest Reich, Producer Dallas Sonnier said she could return for a possible sequel. *In the original movies Leech Woman had three facial expressions. Her regular face, a face with a wide open mouth while she is attacking and an angry face that is showing her teeth. Gallery Hide gallery = Click the button above to see the pictures |-| Show gallery = Screenshots = Puppet Master = 268247_10151059075834851_155494474_n.jpg 2 pre elsa days (5).jpg 418694_10151059075889851_2076584662_n.jpg 251934_10151059075984851_1585842226_n.jpg Leech2.jpg 2 pre elsa days (6).jpg 268205_10151059075954851_423145877_n.jpg 2 pre elsa days (7).jpg 2 pre elsa days (1).jpg Leech1.jpg leechscreens12555533.png 11887970_124380421239891_5684038478521562810_n.jpg Lerch1.png 2 pre elsa days (20).jpg leechscreens1255553.png Puppet-master-pic-2.jpg Leech woman again.jpg 2 pre elsa days (2).jpg 2 pre elsa days (4).jpg leech44.png 2 pre elsa days (8).jpg 2 pre elsa days (9).jpg 2 pre elsa days (12).jpg leechscreens1.png leechscreens125.png 2 pre elsa days (3).jpg 2 pre elsa days (10).jpg 2 pre elsa days (11).jpg leechscreens12.png 2 pre elsa days (13).jpg 2 pre elsa days (14).jpg tumblr_nicnwjrsVo1rr8qsxo1_500.png 2 pre elsa days (15).jpg leechscreens1255.png leechscreens1255558.png leecjhyoman.png 487710_10151059076214851_2130948292_n.jpg leechscreens12555.png 2 pre elsa days (16).jpg 2 pre elsa days (17).jpg keech1.png Leech Woman and leech.png leechscreens125555.png 2 pre elsa days (18).jpg 2 pre elsa days (19).jpg = Puppet Master II = lechiwiman.jpg Leechy.jpg Bluray pm2 shots (61).jpg hdleech12345.png Bluray pm2 shots (63).jpg hdleech1234.png Bluray pm2 shots (64).jpg Leecggudb.png hdleech1.png Leech3.jpg hdleech12.png Ripbuckflower.png leechwomanpissed.png Bluray pm2 shots (68).jpg Bluray pm2 shots (69).jpg Bluray pm2 shots (70).jpg leechdied.png Part 2 blurays (17).jpg Part 2 blurays (18).jpg Part 2 blurays (19).jpg Part 2 blurays (20).jpg Bluray pm2 shots (55).jpg Bluray pm2 shots (54).jpg hdleech1234586.png Bluray pm2 shots (56).jpg Bluray pm2 shots (57).jpg Bluray pm2 shots (58).jpg hdleech123458.png Bluray pm2 shots (59).jpg Bluray pm2 shots (60).jpg Bluray pm2 shots (65).jpg hdleech123.png Bluray pm2 shots (67).jpg = Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge = femleechian (16).jpg Leech9.jpg leechneede633.png leechneede6336.png leechneede63364.png leechneede633644.png Leechwoman.png leechneede6336443.png femleechian (17).jpg leechneede6336443113.png leechneede63364431143.png leechneede63364rf666.png leechneede63364431143f.png femleechian (22).jpg femleechian (21).jpg leechneede63364431143f666.png femleechian (12).jpg leechneeded13.png 199172_10150122650884851_6998082_n.jpg leechneeded133.png femleechian (13).jpg leechneeded1333.png leechneede633644311.png leechneede63.png leechneeded13334.png Leechooman.png leechneeded133343.png femleechian (14).jpg femleechian (10).jpg femleechian (11).jpg leechneeded1.png 264858_10151091832474851_246517899_n.jpg femleechian (1).jpg leechw6.png Puppetmaster3-5big.jpg femleechian (4).jpg femleechian (2).jpg femleechian (3).jpg femleechian (6).jpg femleechian (5).jpg femleechian (7).jpg Leech5.jpg femleechian (8).jpg femleechian (9).jpg femleechian (19).jpg leechneede63364431.png femleechian (18).jpg femleechian (20).jpg = Curse of the Puppet Master = HDcurss12.png HDcurss1233353.png Leech45151-.png mizzleech.png 198834_10150122617829851_1352473_n.jpg 542416_10151110361274851_1290807825_n.jpg = Retro Puppet Master = betatape retro (1).jpg leechw.png betatape retro (4).jpg 11855920_124077841270149_7886423258983401295_n.jpg betatape retro (9).jpg = Puppet Master: Axis of Evil = 001 puppetz to do (105).jpg 1 rodrigo (1).jpg 1 rodrigo (2).jpg 1 rodrigo (4).jpg 1 rodrigo (5).jpg coollech123.png 1 rodrigo (6).jpg 622025_10151058673484851_871234530_o.jpg 1 rodrigo (3).jpg Evilleech1.png 1 rodrigo (7).jpg coollech1236.png 1 rodrigo (8).jpg 1 rodrigo (9).jpg 1 rodrigo (10).jpg coollech12.png 1 rodrigo (11).jpg 1 rodrigo (12).jpg 1 rodrigo (13).jpg = Puppet Master: Axis Rising = 1 vweres the vwoman (3).jpg 1 vweres the vwoman (4).jpg 1 vweres the vwoman (5).jpg 1 vweres the vwoman (6).jpg 1 vweres the vwoman (2).jpg 1 vweres the vwoman (7).jpg 1 vweres the vwoman (8).jpg Bladerising12.png 1 vweres the vwoman (11).jpg 557028_10151180214914851_588788767_n.jpg 1 vweres the vwoman (10).jpg 1 vweres the vwoman (9).jpg 1 vweres the vwoman (12).jpg dinklbridge.png 1 vweres the vwoman (13).jpg 1 vweres the vwoman (14).jpg 1 vweres the vwoman (15).jpg 1 vweres the vwoman (16).jpg 1 vweres the vwoman (17).jpg 1 vweres the vwoman (18).jpg 1 vweres the vwoman (19).jpg 622129_10151180539984851_1890859588_o.jpg 1 vweres the vwoman (20).jpg 1 vweres the vwoman (21).jpg 1 vweres the vwoman (22).jpg 1 vweres the vwoman (23).jpg 1 vweres the vwoman (24).jpg 1 vweres the vwoman (25).jpg 1 vweres the vwoman (27).jpg 1 vweres the vwoman (26).jpg 1 vweres the vwoman (29).jpg 1 vweres the vwoman (28).jpg 1 vweres the vwoman (30).jpg 1 vweres the vwoman (31).jpg 1 vweres the vwoman (32).jpg 1 vweres the vwoman (1).jpg 1 vweres the vwoman (33).jpg = Puppet Master: Axis Termination = term_screencap121thzj1g33b35y1y3s1tx3k2.png term_screencap121thzj1g33b35y1y3s1tx3k.png term_screencap121th.png term_screencap121twwybstf1y1stlo1.png michakbajer.png Behind the scenes Leechwomanprop.png puppet-master-2-puppet-master-ii-die-puppen-des-lngst-verstorbenen-D231J1.jpg Leech6.jpg Leech45.png DavidAllenC.png Chris endicott leech woman prop.jpg leechwoman009.png Keecj.png 420851 10151260368060173 2133060833 n.jpg Puppet-master-axis-termination--Leach-woman-screen-used-to-puppet-1.jpg Leech4515.png leechwoman_backgroundgone.png ripreallife.jpg Untitledleech.png tunnelerk.png 419567 10151260358670173 142648807 n.jpg lechwna.png PMXlw.jpg IMG_0570.jpg DSC00378.jpg Leech451.png coollech1.png 001 puppetz to do (13).png 001 puppetz to do (76).jpg 001 puppetz to do (50).jpg 001 puppetz to do (55).jpg 001 puppetz to do (20).jpg 001 puppetz to do (8).jpg 001 puppetz to do (68).jpg Weech8.jpg Weech6.jpg Weech4.jpg Weech3.jpg Weech2.jpg Weech1.jpg Comics = Eternity = leech1vv2.png AndreBorn1877.png eternityleech1.png eternityleech12.png leecheternity1wffgbv.png leecheternity1wffgb.png leecheternity1wffg.png leecheternity1wff.png leecheternity1wfg.png leecheternity1wf.png leecheternity1w.png leecheternity1.png l;eecheternity1xz.png l;eecheternity1x.png l;eecheternity1.png eternityleech12f.png leechv2.png leechv2xd.png leechv2xdx.png leechv2xdxg.png eternityleech12fg.png eternityleech12fgv.png eternityleech12fgvb.png = Action Lab = eechwoman1xcbbcgxg.png eechwoman1xcbbcg.png eechwoman1xcbbc.png eechwoman1xcbb.png eechwoman1xcb.png eechwoman1xc.png eechwoman1x.png eechwoman1.png leechwomanx1.png leechwomanx12.png leechwomanx12a.png leechwomanx12av.png leechwomanx12avb.png leechwomanx12avbz.png leechwomanx12avbzx.png leechwomanx12avbzxb.png leechwomanx12avbzxb3.png leechwomanx12avbzxb3f.png leechwomanx12avbzxb3fd.png leechwomanx12avbzxb3fdd.png leechwomanx12avbzxb3fdd3.png leechwomanx12avbzxb3fdd3b.png leechwomanx12ax.png leechwomanx12ax3.png leechwomanx12ax3a3.png leechwomanx12ax3a3a5.png leechwomanx12ax3a3a5g.png leechwomanx12ax3a3a5g5bxbguf.png leechwomanx12ax3a3a5g5bxbgufg.png leechwomanx12ax3a3a5g5bxbgufgf.png leechwomanx12ax3a3a5gx.png leechwomanx12ax3a3a5gxb.png leechwomanx12ax3a3a5gxbg.png leechwomanx12ax3a3a5gxbg3.png leechwomanx12ax3a3a5gxbg3d4.png leechwomanx12ax3a3a5gxbg3d43.png leechwomanx12ax3a3a5gxbg3d43d.png leechwomanx12ax3a3a5gxbg3d43d3.png leechwomanx12ax3a3a5gxbg34.png leechwomanx12ax3a3a5gxbgu.png wach1.png leechwomanx12ax3a3a5gxbguf.png leechwomanxh12ax3a3a5gxbg3d43d3.png leechwomanxh12ax3a3a5gxbg3d43d3b.png weech2.png weech22.png weech22x.png weech22xx.png weech22xxx.png weech22xxxx.png weech22xxxxx.png leechv1.png wach12.png wach1257.png wach125.png leechv12.png leechv12x.png leechv12xv.png leechv12xvg.png leechv12xvg2.png Merchandise Rareleechpostcard.png Leechcard.png Fmcard-pm15.JPG Puppet-Master-Leech-Woman-Tank 1024x1024.jpg 8382475 1.jpg CHANGleech.png Jhorror.png Lee tiny card01.jpg L peboxed.jpg Puppet-master-leech-woman-movie-maniacs-full-moon-toy-9490-MLM20017205941 122013-F.jpg L japboxed.jpg L goldboxed.jpg L regboxed.jpg cavitypin12.png Gifs giphyk,eech.gif tumblr_mtqw9ylUMk1s7o7ulo4_400.gif Fan made 10.jpg|CrimsonViper92's custom replica 25299201 799748003567747 8183311494599239281 n.jpg|Jada's custom replica 25289168 799747980234416 1323937318270903875 n.jpg 24993184 799747793567768 8375493837754278861 n.jpg 24910037 799748050234409 676329181011643647 n.jpg 24900242 799747966901084 2887749199077986669 n.jpg Victims Disclaimer: This is all Hollywood makeup effects and is not real. Ericstienrip.png|Lt. Eric Stein (Toulon's Revenge, blood drained by leeches) Leeches_killing_a_Nazi_soldier.png|Nazi Soldier (Toulon's choked on a leech) Leech123ddd.png|Nozoki-ya (Axis of Evil, choked on a leech) Leech123ssnaz.png|SS Guard (Axis Rising, choked on a leech) Aotherbaldguy.png|Nazi Guard (Axis Termination, choked on a leech) Blud66.png|Frank (Puppet Master & Eternity Comics, blood drained by leeches) Pm2deth1.png|Mathew (Puppet Master II, brains cut out of head with a knife) Hitleroyuthkd.png|Hitler Youth Child (Eternity Comics, blood drained by leeches) Merkdeath.png|Merk (Eternity Comics, attacked by a leech on the crotch which caused a car crash) Brunsdeath.png|Brunhilde (Eternity Comics, car crashed caused by Leech Woman killing the driver) Halloweendead2.png|Alice (Action Lab Comics, blood drained by leeches) Actionlabdeaths1.png|Leech Woman's new human body (Action Lab Comics, blood drained by leeches and drowned) 1actionlabdh1v3.png|Criminal #3 (Action Lab Comics, choked on a leech) LM fritz.png|Fritz (Action Lab Comics, blood drained) Leech slow kill guest2.png|Hotel guest (Action Lab Comics, blood drained) |-|